Agony
by DarkLordJames
Summary: Ron Weasley had it all. A beautiful wife, a child full of energy, and a cool job working alongside his best mate. Yet nothing lasts forever, and one cruel blow threatens to rip it all away. Follow Ron as he tries to come to grips with the dark reality now facing his family. Will he be the pillar of support they all need? Or crumble with them?
1. Chapter 1

**\- Chapter One-**

The blinding light from the early morning sun slowly washed across the room, and more importantly, Ron Weasley's face,causing him to mumble angrily before shoving his head under the pillow. Ron was not a morning person, never had been and never will be. Unfortunately for him, his beautiful wife (Hermione Granger-Weasley) was most definitely a morning person and cheerfully laughed at his misfortune, the very same sunlight having woken her as well.

"Honestly Ron, I would've thought being an Auror would teach you the benefits of waking early." She teased at him, semi-seriously.

Ron peaked one bright blue eye at her from under his pillow before steadfastly deciding to ignore her. The red-headed Weasley listened to the sounds of his wife climbing out of bed and beginning her usual morning routine. Sneakily, he watchedas she got ready, still amazed that this visage of beauty was his wife. Though it had been a good fifteen years since they had gotten together during the Battle of Hogwarts, she still maintained her youthful energy. Perhaps with a more mature appearance, the things he loved most about her were still there. The warm chocolate brown eyes, a wide smile, and even more amusingly, the famous bushy brown hair. Yes, Ron definitely considered himself lucky that this angel had chosen him, and stuck by him through all these years.

"Are you going to keep watching me or will you get up yourself? Remember it's Rose's Birthday today, I don't think she'd forgive you if you slept in." Hermione stated, looking at him with a single raised eyebrow. Somehow, she had gotten completely ready in all his musings.

"I'm up, I'm up. Bloody hell, one would think I had become a Dark Lord and not just slept in." Ron fake grumbled as he also got out of bed, almost tripping as he worked his way out the cocoon of blankets he'd snuggled himself within.

Pulling himself together, Ron barely noticed Hermione sweep out of the room, before looking for clothes to wear. Longingly he looked at his well-worn Chudley Cannons jersey. However, he knew if his wife didn't kill him, his mother definitely would if he dared to wear it during the birthday party. With a deep sigh, he instead grabbed a simple black shirt and some faded blue jeans. That should keep everyone happy, casual but neat, just how he liked it.

Hearing the joyful shriek of a child, Ron quickly grabbed his wand and with a flick remade their bed. He watched to make sure the blue covers all went together correctly before quickly making his way out the room. Steadily he trotted down the stairs, barely glancing at the photos of all their friends and family lining the walls. Just as he made his way into the kitchen a small red and purple blur smashed into the front of him, nearly knocking him over. Ron grabbed the small child under the armpits and swung her around the air to the amused giggles of the young girl. Settling her down, he watched as she ran back over to the kitchen table. Her flaming red hair bouncing atop her head. It always amazed Ron that his daughter could look so much like her mother, bushy hair, buck-tooth smile, and sparkling brown eyes, but yet get his hair color and freckles. Almost how he always imagined Hermione would look if she was born a Weasley.

"Happy Birthday Rosie! How old are you now? Ten? Eleven?" Ron fake pondered, index finger tapping against his chin.

"Noooo!" She squealed back, "I'm only seven!"

"Seven! By Merlin, you'd be off to Hogwarts before too long." The father stated shocked back at her, taking the chance to wink mischievously at Hermione as their daughter buried her face embarrassedly in her arms.

"Stop embarrassing her Ronald!" Hermione scolded, though the barely hidden smirk gave away her amusement, "I think presents first, and then breakfast. What do you think?"

"Yes! Yes! I want presents!" The bundle of energy screamed, as a forlorn Ron slowly nodded.

It didn't take Hermione long to bring out a moderate pile of presents. It always filled Ron with such pride that between his Auror salary, and Hermione's Ministry salary, they were able to provide their daughter with a lot of things he never had growing up. Though earning his own money, and managing his finances, gave him a much larger appreciation for what his parents gave for them growing up. The sacrifices they made, and the efforts they put forward for their children, never ceased to amaze him now that he could fully understand what they had done. Long gone were the days he was embarrassed by his childhood poverty or jealous of those with more than him.

Rose quickly reached forward and grabbed the long, thin package in the blinding orange first. Tearing it open with reckless abandon that only a child could have, she yelled with joy when a training broom fell out. Their daughter babbled with excitement, almost drooling over the shiny brown broom complete with the stylized gold writing of 'Nimbus' on the side. A determined Ron ignored the evil eye from his partner, and fawned over the broom with her. The training broom was a more advanced model than the one given to toddlers, but still had height and speed limits that kept it from being too dangerous. A slight clearing of the throat interrupted their father/daughter moment. Fortunately, Rose didn't know the fear that struck Ron at the highly traumatizing "Hem, Hem!"

"There will be ground rules for that later Rose which we will be going over. You need to learn the _safe_ way to ride before I'm letting you on that thing." Hermione stated, her eyes narrowing like an angry dragon, just daring Ron to disagree.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'd teach her after breakfast everything she needs to know like how to be an awesome keeper. Then she can show the others how much she takes after her old man." Ron grinned stupidly, disregarding the danger signs with much practice.

With one last glare, Hermione handed over the next present to the blissfully unaware seven-year-old. It took another half an hour for the gift-giving to end. Rose couldn't stop smiling at her prize haul, other than the broom, she had managed to score several children's books (A mixture of educational and entertainment), a Chudley Cannon's Scarf (Now Ron could proudly proclaim there were now two supporters of the League's worst team), and a variety of sweets.

After a quick traditional English breakfast, Ron hurried outside to teach Rose how to fly. Unfortunately, that plan was momentarily waylaid when Hermione reminded them that Rose had to get ready first, and that the Weasley Grandparents would be there soon to help setup the party. The father and daughter rushed to get her ready, choosing practical clothes of jeans and a shirt over the fancier dresses.

Once more, they had barely managed to get out the front door when the telltale pop of apparition reached their ears. Sure enough, Arthur and Molly Weasley wandered through the front gate.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Rose shouted, sprinting down to meet them. Ron, slowly trailed behind her, smiling slightly at the reunion. His parents had obviously aged a bit, a few more wrinkles, grey hair poking through the faintly duller red hair. Still the cheerful enthusiasm peaked through the weariness of Arthur, and the motherly nature was only emphasized by the signs of Molly's age.

Ron shook his father's hand, and got the customary bone-crushing hug from his mother.

"How's the Ministry going? No more paperwork crushing your desk?" Ron joked to Arthur.

Arthur chuckled, "No, no, but thank Merlin for Hermione. Without her I wouldn't be able to keep up."

Ron shared a knowing grin with his father. He didn't know whom he was prouder of, his dad for being the most popular Minister of Magic in decades, or Hermione for being Senior Undersecretary. Having those two in charge of the Ministry with Neville, Harry, and various friends throwing their weight around in the Wizengamot, serious changes were finally occurring in their world. It had never been a better time to live for those not of pure-blood.

After the short meet up, the grandparents headed inside. Molly was going to do the cooking, and bake a cake, whilst Arthur had promised to help setup the party area. Apparently the elder Weasley had developed a fondness for party design in his later years.

Finally, Rose and Ron could begin their flying lesson. Ron honestly didn't know whom was more excited out of the two of them. The conditions were perfect for flying, a little wind, sunny but with slight cloud cover to avoid completely blinding yourself.

"Okay Rose, a few rules before we get to the fun stuff. No flying without supervision, no flying near your mother's garden, and most importantly no dangerous moves. As a flying broom this can only go so high and fast, but it's still better safe than sorry." He spoke, maintaining eye contact with her to make sure she knew he was serious.

"This broom will be harder to steer than your old broom, and you'd really have to focus to make sure you don't crash. Now place it on the floor, place your hand over it, and say 'up'! You need to be nice and clear."

Looking every ounce of the determined seven-year-old she was, Rose almost shouted the word 'up!'. Her nose scrunched up in concertation just like how her mother's does on a particularly challenging problem. Almost immediately the broom rose and whacked her hand before falling to the ground again. Ron barely managed to stifle a chuckle as Rose danced wildly around proclaiming her success.

"Yes, well done, now try to catch it this time." He told her once she managed to calm a bit.

It took several tries before the young girl managed to keep hold of the broom. After several minutes of going through the proper stance and how to hold the broom without it twisting awkwardly under you, Ron indicated she was ready for the flying. As he watched his daughter fly around about 12 feet in the air, Ron couldn't help but smile softly. The joy of her laughter was infectious, and he was grateful he didn't need to fire off any cushioning charms on the ground from the wand prepared in his hand. To be honest, she was probably a better flyer than he was at that age. That thought process led to daydreams of his daughter, a beautiful grown woman, flying out in front of a packed stadium wearing the colors of his beloved Chudley Cannons. Sure, it was a fair way off, but a man could dream of such a bright future.

For hours Ron and Rose played around, Ron having gotten out his own broom. Soaring through the air at low heights, occasionally correcting Rose's grip, and generally joking around with her was time well spent. Her general enthusiasm for life and bright outlook never ceased to amaze him. Secretly, Ron was immensely grateful that Rose tended to take more after himself than her mum. Ron just wasn't sure he would be able to connect so well to a bookworm daughter, though he would love her all the same, as he did with a girl that enjoyed the outdoors and quidditch as much as himself. He honestly didn't notice the time fly by, and it was only the sound of nearby shouting that brought them out of their fun. Looking down, they say the untidy black mop of hair that signified Harry Potter was here.

Rose raced down to the ground, excitedly showing her Uncle Harry her new broom. Ron nodded at his mate, and Auror partner, before chiming in himself.

"I dare say she would give you a run for your money."

"Wouldn't doubt it for a minute, she looks like a natural flyer out there." Harry answered with his signature lop-sided grin causing Rose to blush furiously at the praise from her favorite uncle.

"Anyway, mate, everyone's starting to show up. Hermione sent me to get you. Wouldn't wanna take too long either, she looked ready to spit fire." the green-eyed man said, making them all laugh at the image off a fire-breathing Hermione.

Coming upon the party gathering in the back yard was breathtaking. Arthur, and Hermione, had done an amazing job of it. Large tables were spread around, some stacked with Molly's delicious smelling cooking, others obviously ready to be sat at, and one table already packed full of presents from the party goers. Purple (Rose's favorite color), and orange streamers strung around the nearby trees. Balloons of the same color floated lazily above their heads occasionally interspersed with suddenly appearing and disappearing colored sparks. Almost like miniature silent fireworks were constantly exploding in the air.

In a flash Rose disappeared over to the group of children grouped together near the food, eagerly awaiting the meal. Ron spotted the three Potter children, as well as the other offspring of his siblings. Harry, and Ron, instead made their way to the gathering of adults. They all greeted each other with enthusiastic hugs and handshakes. Ron carefully checked himself for pranks after saying hello to George and Angelina. Looking around, he did notice there was slightly fewer relatives than normal.

"Where's Bill and Fleur?"

Charlie shook his head sadly at Ron, "Goblins called them in for work, didn't care about them booking this day off. Ah well, I brought Victoire and Dominique myself." He nodded over to the children were two lots of shiny silver hair shone amongst the others.

Ron felt slightly disappointed because he hadn't seen Bill in a while due to their long work hours, but at least the children were there for Rose. It was at this time Molly bustled around handing out plates saying it was time for food.

He helped himself to some tasty roast chicken with a few vegetables thrown in at the glare from his mother, Ron noticed Hermione helping Rose with her own food so he wouldn't have to worry about it. Settling down to eat, he began conversing with Percy and his wife, Audrey.

"How's work going Percy? I know I've had to hand a few cases over to your department recently." The younger brother asked.

Percy threw a pretend filthy look back at Ron.

"Yes, we appreciate all that extra work very much. It's actually getting very busy recently, a lot more people requesting portkeys, St Mungo's in particular have upped their demand by twenty-five percent." He replied stuffily.

Audrey laid a calming hand on her husband's arm before joining in, "I've heard from my friend, whom works in the Janus Thickey Ward, that the Magical Bugs section have been almost overwhelmed recently with cases. They're keeping it very hush hush at the moment. Suspect they don't want to cause a panic. I don't know more than that, supposedly all the healers have been sworn to secrecy."

Ron frowned at the news; it didn't sound overly positive.

"Magical Bugs, that's the disease and illness ward isn't it? I wonder what's happening. Hopefully not the return of Vanishing Sickness, the hysteria caused by disappearing body parts is a real pain to deal with."

Percy nodded his agreement as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Yes, Vanishing Sickness is a pain for all of us. I remember last time a lot of people tried to claim their missing limbs happened because of faulty portkeys issued by _my_ Department. Like that would ever happen!" He snorted to emphasis his disbelief.

It was at that moment Charlie, whom had been listening in, leaned over with a grin.

"Yeah, what about poor Jessica Whitlock? I heard they still haven't found her toes."

Percy gained an abashed look on his face, his ears heating to a red color much to the amusement of them all. Jessica Whitlock was a well-known case of a malfunctioning portkey sending someone to five different places. This led the conversation to more light-hearted topics, though Ron did make a mental note to ask Hermione if she knew anything about what was happening at St Mungo's.

Ron managed to squeeze in three helpings of food before it was time for the Birthday Cake. Molly had truly outdone herself, making a cake shaped like a giant dragon from one of Rose's favorite book series 'The Dragon Queen'.

Charlie muttered a comment under his breath about the disproportionate sizes, but they all joined in to sing 'Happy Birthday'. George, and his son Fred II, doing theirs to a funeral march tune grinning widely at each other to the exasperation of Angelina.

Rose opened the rest of her presents as Molly dished out the chocolate cake. Among the variety of toys, books, and sweets, were a few standout gifts. Her grandparents had gifted her with a brand-new Wizard's chess set, Charlie had splurged and gotten her some nice Dragon-hide boots, whilst the elder Potters handed her two tickets to an upcoming World Cup Qualifier match between Australia and England.

Rose once more squealed at the tickets before launching herself at Harry, before turning and fiercely hugging Ginny.

"Sorry mate, could only get two tickets but they're in the top box with a perfect view. Can only hope England put on a good showing this time around." Harry smiled at Ron, over Rose's red head.

The children then broke off to play on the brooms. Some of them were still too young to play but did enjoy shouting encouragement to the others, and Rose was eager to show off her new skills to her cousins. Ginny, George, and Angelina followed to supervise. Though Ron suspected George was probably over there for more mischievous reasons.

Ron found himself talking to Harry and Arthur by the food table, still keen to eat a little bit more.

"So Mr. Weasley, did you hear about Ron and I's latest case?" Harry asked the Weasley Patriarch.

Arthur shook his head in the negative as Ron chocked on his food. Bashing Ron on the back, Harry grinned at the man.

"Well Ron here got really up close and personal with a hag in Knockturn Alley. We heard she was selling a few illegal items, you know the usual knock-off amulets and cursed books, and Ron decided to take the lead."

"Yes, well, I don't think Dad needs to hear anymore." Ron desperately tried to cut in. He could already feel the embarrassment if the rest of the family found out, it was bad enough in the Magical Law Department.

"Nonsense, I would love to hear how my heroic son chose to handle such a criminal." Arthur winked conspiratorially to Harry.

"I have to tell him now, he'd be very proud of you. Anyway, Ron walks up to her, chest puffed out like a peacock and demanded to see her wares. Course he forgot to mention he was an Auror first. Poor hag thought he was flirting with her. Offered to show hers if he showed his first."

Together Harry and Arthur leant on each other for support, almost bursting from their laughter. Ron could feel his face being just as red, the heat almost burning his cheeks.

"It gets better." Harry coughed out, "She then leans on his shoulder, and plants a big slobbery kiss right on his cheek before mentioning she can bring in another friend for extra galleons. Ron's standing there, absolutely stunned speechless. An old lady walks by and loudly accuses him of taking using his position of authority to take advantage of this poor hag. Got a dozen complaints to the Ministry within minutes."

"It's funny for you, I got questioned by Kingsley and we had to let the hag go just to appease the public." Ron muttered, a mixture of anger and self-consciousness clouding his words.

"All's well that ends well." Arthur said, clapping Ron on the shoulder before walking off still chortling to himself.

It took a couple minutes for Harry to compose himself as Ron observed the kids playing in the distance.

"In all seriousness you've done well for yourself." Harry spoke causing Ron to glance over at him. Harry was staring at Ron's two-story house.

"I guess, it's mainly Hermione, she keeps things running you know?" Ron replied awkwardly, now also looking at the house.

"Hmm..." Harry answered non-committedly, "Ever thought of making it more like the Burrow. Couple more levels, an extra kid or two."

Ron was a bit shocked, this conversation seemed to come out of nowhere and Harry wasn't really giving away the reason either.

"I guess we have, maybe not at big as my family, but we have talked a bit about having one more. Another four years and Rose will be at Hogwarts, I don't think either of us are ready to have a quiet home again. Why do you ask?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply before they both noticed the children's shrieking had turned more horrified than joyful. Instantly their Auror senses responded, and they raced off with wands at the ready, past the rest of the confused adults.

Ron's mind was awash with different thoughts and feelings, but mostly he felt fear. _Please let Rose be alright_ he pleaded in his mind, already internally cursing himself for buying her that broom. As they neared the children, they saw them all huddled around one spot with a lot of them crying and faces pale with fear. A young girls pain filled screaming drowning them all out. Ginny, brown eyes shining with unshed tears, was trying to herd them back with Angelina but George was nowhere to be seen.

He practically flew across the grass, his long legs easily outpacing Harry, thoughts going a mile a minute, and as he reached the group he rushed his way through. Ron barely managed to avoid hurting any of the children in his haste, and what he saw in front of him made his heart stop, his mind blank, and the sound to disappear. It was his worst nightmare, his little Rose was laying in George's arms her face scrunched and mouth open in that unending scream of pain, her body seizing violently all over. George was frantically waving his wand over her, his own face confused and anxious. Ron barely noticed Ginny and Angelina being successful in taking the other kids away, nor did he notice the rest of the adults arriving.

Ron finally felt his mind free from the blank terror, and dropped to his knees by Rose's head. Softly he stroked her hair, trying to offer what comfort he could as his heart broke at the tears glistening on her cheeks mirroring his own. He looked confused as all her veins seemed to be faintly lit up a blue color. Hermione's terrified scream reached his ears as Rose finally calmed down, her eyes fluttering closed and her body lied unmoving. Desperately Ron looked at George for answers, the scared blue eyes of his sibling meeting his own, giving him all the answers he needed.

"I...I..I don't know," George stuttered, "they were playing, and then..." He trailed off gesturing at the unconscious girl between them. Hermione broke her way out of Molly's comforting hug and rushed over to join them on the ground, sobbing hysterically. She cradled Rose to her chest, and Ron wrapped the two of them in his own hug.

Faintly he recognized his dad's voice mention that Harry had gone to get a healer from St Mungo's. Though all that mattered to Ron in this moment was the family in his arms. His beautiful daughter, so pale, so unmoving, and his normally reserved wife breaking down. Tears of his own streamed down from his eyes, how could such a joyful day end so horribly? What was wrong with his daughter? And would she be alright? He gripped his arms tighter around them, everything would be alright, he would make sure of it.

It took him a moment to realize Harry was back with the healer. An elderly witch that had stress lines crinkling her face. Ron gently pulled Hermione back from Rose, murmuring meaningless words to her in an attempt to comfort his distraught wife. The female Healer bent down and waved her wand over Rose a few times, before pulling a couple potions out and forcefully feeding them to their daughter.

"I need to take her straight to Mungo's, I've stabilized her enough for portkey travel but the quicker I get her there the better. Are you coming with me or will you make your own way there?" The Healer abruptly spoke, almost shocking them with her sudden speech.

Hermione's sobs renewed at the not totally positive news, though stepped forward to go with them.

"Ah...um.." Ron found himself stammering when the St Mungo's Witch was looking at him, "I need to lock up here, and get some stuff ready for Rose."

Desperately he glanced at Harry, pleading with his eyes. He knew that he needed time to compose himself, but that Hermione couldn't go alone. His best mate nodded, and stepped forward without a word, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. With a blur the three adults, and one child, disappeared in the customary swirl of portkey.

Ron, himself, stared blankly at the spot where his little girl had been only a moment before. When had it gotten so dark? It felt like the sky had grayed, and the garden colors had dulled. The other adults moved soundlessly around him, but yet Ron paid them no mind. No, all he could think of was the pale face screwed up in pain, and the screams reverberating in his head. Never had he felt so helpless, so powerless to help the ones he loved, and it tore him up inside. His family was the only thing that mattered, that beautiful child was the only thing that mattered, and yet he couldn't do anything in the face of such agony.

**-END CHAPTER 1-**

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's chapter one of my fanfiction. Hopefully a successful and semi-long fic focusing on some of the darker, more emotional times of adulthood. This genre, and style of writing, isn't something I usually do. I tend to focus more on humor, adventure, and fantasy rather than angst. **

**As you might have noticed this chapter hasn't been beta'd. I'm personally not too good at the technical aspects of writing like POV, Tenses, grammar, etc. I'm much better at the ideas side of things, it's the getting them down that is bad for me. So I really am looking for a Beta reader to help me with the more technical side so shoot me a PM if you're willing to offer your services. Preferably someone with previous experience as a writer or beta.**

**Also feel free to post your ideas, guesses, and thoughts as reviews. I'd be happy to hear them all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agony – Chapter 2**

It felt like Ron had been standing in that spot for hours, terrible thoughts constantly racing through his head. Each imagined scenario worse than the other, all with that horrible image of his little girl superimposed over them. Yet, when his brother Charlie came and clapped his hand upon his shoulder, the sun had yet to change its position in the sky. The hand briefly tightened around him in a comforting grip before dropping to the older redhead's side.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ron." His brother said comfortingly, though his own pale disposition reflected his true feelings. Ron appreciated the effort but, in this moment, felt like nothing could be further from the truth. Shaking his head despondently, he turned and shuffled his way inside leaving Charlie's worried gaze behind. There was nothing that needed to be said in Ron's opinion, nothing that would change what had just happened, or would inform them anymore of what had occurred.

Pushing his way in through the front door of his house, automatically wiping his feet upon the welcome mat, he stopped short at the sounds of people in his lounge room. Could he face them at this moment? The low hum of murmuring and hushed whispers done nothing but frustrate him. Were they in there speculating about his daughter? Perhaps they were already discussing how to act around him.

Forcefully, he shut the door behind him, banishing such thoughts. This was his family, they loved and supported him, and most definitely wouldn't be gossiping about it. They were probably just as scared, confused, and anxious as himself. Though he had no plans to talk to them straight away the heavy thud of the door brought their conversations to an end, and drew out his younger sister from the room.

Ginny stared at him with wide brown eyes, now no longer clouded with tears but the swirling of mixed emotions remained. With no words she stepped forward and pulled him into a comforting hug, her arms gently laced his body, and her head buried into his shoulder. Somehow it was exactly what he needed, and with a few shuddering breaths he finally felt like he had broken through his initial feelings to function properly.

He carefully patted Ginny on the back a few times before disengaging from the hug. Glancing behind her into the lounge he noticed the conversations had started back up.

"The kids, how are the other kids?" Ron questioned, their own scared faces coming to the fore of his memory.

"Scared, confused, and upset." Ginny managed with a grimace, "Audrey, and Angelina, have taken them all to The Burrow where Madame Pomphrey will meet them. They'd probably need a few calming draughts, and Dreamless Sleep."

He nodded in understanding, before indicating Ginny should follow him upstairs. Silently they made their way through the house, and eventually to the door leading to Rose's room. He felt a slight pain in his heart at the silver, cursive 'Rose' inscribed on her door surrounded by flying snitches.

Entering the room, they worked together to gather everything she might need for an extended stay in hospital. A few changes of clothes, some pajama's, and the usual toiletries. Ron sat heavily on the single bed in the middle of the room, slightly crinkly the purple covers. His hand reaching out and grasping the stuffed niffler laying atop the pillows. Delicately he brought it up to his chest, snuggling it like it was his own little girl. This was Rose's favorite stuffed toy, and it had brought them all an endless amount of amusement when she named it 'Ron'.

Ginny gingerly placed herself next to him, offering the quiet support he needed. A moment later a silver flash of light streaked into the room before slowly forming into the shape of a stag, Harry's Patronus. Ron's heart skipped a beat, was the news going to be good? It opened its mouth, and spoke in the quiet spoken, reassuring tone of its caster.

"Rose is in a stable condition, and at no current risk. Hermione is waiting for you."

Ginny gave a huge sigh of relief next to him, as hope flooded his own chest. His sister got up, and reached a hand to help him up as well.

"Come on then, best get you there as soon as possible." she spoke lightly.

Together they headed back down to the lounge room to spread the news, and for Ron to say goodbye. As they reached the door Ron quickly grasped Ginny's hand and pulled her back before she could go in.

"Thank you!" He muttered, his hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. Seeing his sister open her mouth to reply, he gently pushed past her and into the room. Though the situation inside was nearly as embarrassing. Everyone stopped talking, and almost all of them turned to face him as one. Charlie and Percy were playing chess in one corner, though judging by the lack of pieces taken neither were focusing much on the game. Whilst his parents were cuddled together on the lounge, his mum with clear tear tracks running down her face as his dad hugged her tightly to his chest. The only one who didn't seem to notice his arrival was George who continued staring out the window, pale face reflected back at himself, and his gaze a million miles away.

"Oh Ronnie!" His mother squeaked, leaping from the lounge and drawing him into a bone-crushing hug. Clumsily patting her on the back he looked his dad in the eyes over her shoulder.

"Harry messaged. She's gonna be alright but we don't know any more than that, I'm heading off there now."

Molly sobbed deeper into his side, perhaps with relief or more just the emotions of it all getting to her. Arthur's own face lightened at the news as well, and George's shoulders slumped slightly in the background.

Percy pipped up from the side, chess game now completely disregarded,

"Make sure you keep us updated immediately with any news." His eyes glinting with worry through his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, we're all worried about her, and about you." Arthur calmly stated as he walked closer, gently pulling Molly away from him so he could leave.

Nodding tightly at his father, Ron walked over to the fireplace picking up a handful of floo powder from the nearby table. Throwing it in the lit fire, he took one last look at the now green-shaded room and his family within, before stepping in with a proclaimed 'St Mungos'.

The green, swirling flames covered his vision, the floo travel bringing an almost comforting amount of warmth with it. At the last second, Ron took a step forward and found himself standing in the main waiting area of the hospital. Barely anyone glanced over at his entrance though that was probably because they had their own problems. One Wizard looked like he had an elephant's trunk sprouting from the back of his head, whilst another was waving around his own detached arm with his other hand (thankfully, and surprisingly, there appeared to be no blood). In another corner a witch was loudly complaining about the waiting time as a boil gradually appeared on her noise, before bursting and regrowing once more in a seemingly unending cycle.

Shuddering slightly at the extremely unappealing sight, Ron marched over to the lime green counter manned by a bored looking witch. Slowly twirling one strand of blonde hair around a finger she looked at Ron with one raised brow.

"I'm looking for Rose Weasley, brought here earlier today." Ron stated, impatiently tapping the floor with one foot. He wished she would hurry up as she slowly flipped through some files on the desk. Manicured pink nails trailing down a long list of current patients. Just when he felt like ripping the file away from her and looking himself, she stopped at one name which even upside down he could read as his daughters.

"Floor Two, Magical Bugs Ward." She intoned with barely a glance up.

Before the final words had left her lips, he was off, rushing to get there already. Ron didn't even wait for the lifts, deeming them too slow for his purposes. Never had he been quicker rushing up the stairs and through the halls of a building as he was now. Almost knocking over one Mediwitch in the corridor carrying a vial of a smoking blue potion, he frantically looked around the second floor for his family. The place however was too big, as well as being almost illogically organized, and the numerous people milling about was unnatural. There seemed to be double the amount of people crowded around than the other floors.

Cursing up a storm, Ron spotted a man with the crossed wand and bone emblem plastered upon his chest. Striding over to him he brusquely asked if the man knew where Rose Weasley was placed. After a few muttered spells, and a glance of his files, the St Mungos employee informed him of the directions to the right room. With a quick thank you, Ron went in the stated direction.

Reaching the final hallway, he spotted Harry talking to one of the Healers in soft tones. Hurriedly, Ron trotted over to them just as the healer walked away, making a few notations on their clipboard as they walked.

"Hey mate," Harry weakly smiled at him, eyes crinkled with stress. "Just giving the usual details, age, emergency contacts, etc."

Ron waved it off before getting to the heart of the matter, "Any more news? Do they know what it was? Is my daughter alright?"

"She's in there, sleeping at the moment. Hermione's by her bed." Harry inclined his head to a nearby door, "As for what happened, they haven't said yet just told us they'd be back later. Don't worry, she's in good hands. Her lead Healer is Susan."

"Susan, Susan Bones?" Ron replied shocked. He was pleased to hear such a close, and reliable, friend was looking after his little girl but it just never crossed his mind that it would happen. Harry answered with a steady nod.

"Anyway, now you're here mate, I might head off. I'm sure Ginny would like me around, and the kids might need me. Let me know if anything changes."

"Thanks for the help, I just couldn't, you know?" Ron muttered back, embarrassed by his inability to come straight away.

Clapping his shoulder in understanding, Harry headed of down the hall whilst shooting off another patronus message. Probably just letting Ginny know he was on his way home. Ron gazed after Harry until his Auror partner had disappeared around the corner, before turning and facing the doorway. He took a deep breath in before exhaling it slowly, steeling himself for what was inside.

A slow step inside, he paused at the sight before him. His daughter, looking so small and weak, laying upon the bed dwarfed by the white blankets. Her red hair no longer quite as bushy and clinging softly to her sweaty head. Rose's lips murmured slightly in her sleep, perhaps having some type of dream.

In a cushy, green armchair next to the bed sat his frazzled looking wife. Her brow creased with worry, and hand grasped tightly around their daughters. The sound of him entering must have alerted her, because she looked around and met his eyes with her own bloodshot brown eyes. A small smile working its way across her face, gesturing softly with her head to come over.

Quietly, he made his way over to her and gently encircled her from behind before placing a soft kiss on her head.

"How is she?" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay for now, they've put her into a deep sleep to recover. They say the a...a..attack was very stressful on her body, but that we would know more later." Hermione stated, stumbling slightly over the word 'attack'. Ron gently brushed a loose strand of hand over her ear with a calming shushing sound.

"What if they can't find out what's wrong with her? Or it's damaged her somehow? What if it's something permanent? Or worse, they can't find out what's wrong? There were so many

Healers rushing around and potions being shoved down her throat. I was so scared." She babbled, turning to gaze imploringly at him as tears welled in her eyes once more. Her voice dulling to a whisper by the final sentence.

A lump seemed to form in Ron's own throat as the words washed over him, giving voice to his own thoughts and fears. Staring into her eyes the silence seemed to stretch on, her eyes becoming more worried the longer he waited to answer. Yet what could he say? What comfort could he offer when the same thoughts floated through his head? Anything he said now would just be meaningless comfort, though perhaps that was exactly what she needed.

He leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek, and softly stroked her hair.

"Hermione..." Ron began, "I don't... I'm not sure..."

Ron just couldn't seem to figure out the right words to say, stammering a few times.

"Look, we don't know anything yet, but right now she's alright. She's right there in front of us, and that's what matters. The 'What if' questions aren't doing us any good. At the moment just take comfort in her being safe for the moment. That's what matters!"

He repeated himself forcefully, as though trying to convince himself as much as her.

"You're right," She hiccupped, "I just can't help but think these things. Sometimes I just wish I could turn my brain off."

Laughing gently, Ron picked her up and sat in the chair with her on his lap this time, ignoring her soft squeal of surprise.

"Your big, beautiful brain is the best part of you. Sure, you can confuse the hell out of me sometimes, and your research can drive me bonkers, but it's why I fell in love with you." He expressed assertively, causing her to let out her own wet laugh.

"You know just what to say." She answered, before they fell into silence, drawing comfort from just being near each other. Ron rubbed circles on her thigh as he stared at their little girl. His blue eyes taking comfort in the steady movement of her chest, and the faint breathing you could hear coming from her nose. He could almost ignore where they were, and why, because this peaceful moment was exactly what they needed. His beautiful family could overcome what the future held.

For hours they sat by their child's bedside, only occasionally interrupted by a Healer checking in on them though with no answers. Hermione left briefly to get them some tea, and a couple snacks. However, the biscuits tasted flavorless in his mouth, and the tea sat cold on the bedside cabinet. Ron just could not find it in him to eat and drink properly, for one of the few times in his life. It seemed Hermione felt the same, and had only gone to get them as an excuse simply to do something. Ron, himself, had taken to pacing up and down the room, glaring at any Healer who came by with meaningless platitudes. He did feel a bit guilty at the thrill of pleasure it gave him to see them avert their eyes shamefully, his guilt only enhanced by Hermione's judgmental looks.

The sound of someone entering once more caused Ron to lift his head, another glare at the ready for the person interrupting them again. It slipped off his face when the slightly round face, and long red hair, of Susan Bones looked back at him.

"Susan!" Ron shouted, rushing over to her and causing Hermione to leap up from her own chair. "Is there any news? Do you know what happened?"

Susan took a slight unconscious step back at their approach, clearly startled by the quickness of it. Raising her hands in surrender she glanced at Rose on the bed.

"Yes, I do have news, but perhaps we should do this out in the corridor." Their Healer friend nodded her head back to the doorway she had just entered from. Enthusiastically they followed her, practically tripping over her lime green robes in their haste.

Only once they stopped did Ron take in Susan's appearance fully. Stress lines creased her face, shoulders were tense, her blue eyes appeared dull, and a slight frown marred her face. Immediately Ron stiffened, just by her looks he could tell the upcoming news was not one he wanted to her. He could tell Hermione hadn't noticed what he had, or at least was ignoring the obvious signs judging by the eager look on her face.

"What happened? How do we fix it? Why did it take this long?" Hermione practically demanded, almost crowding Susan against a wall. Ron gently pulled her back and waited for Susan to speak.

"Yes, we know what happened, and it took this long because we wanted to make sure we were correct. We didn't want to provide you with false information." Susan spoke, glancing around in discomfit looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"What is it then?" His wife asked pointedly, clearly not appreciating how long it was taking to get answers.

"It's a...rare...magical condition," She hesitated slightly over the word rare as though she wanted to say something different, "It's been around a while but has become more common in _recent_ years."

Ron clenched his hands into a fist. In his opinion rare magical conditions were never a good thing, no matter how common they became. Hermione's face drooped a bit herself, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly as if to ask more questions.

Susan wiped a drop of sweat from her brow, "It's a condition called '_Magicae Comedenti_', or in English it's known as..."

"The Magic Eater!" Hermione gasped, her face paling in terror. The red-headed Healer nodded in discomfort, and Ron frowned.

"So, you know of it?" Susan asked with almost relief.

"Only the basics, I saw a brief mention of it when I was reading 'A Study of Magical Afflictions' for an extra credit assignment for Professor Flitwick once. I don't know much though."

Ron himself shook his head, annoyed, "Well I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about! Magic Eater, what's that?"

Hermione and Susan glanced at each other before Susan spoke, "It's where the magic of a person disagrees with the body. It physically attacks them, turning on themselves, and, for lack of a better term, eats away at them. The magic burns through them, and the body simply can't handle it."

Ron's mind blanked at the information, her own magic was attacking her? Magic, the one thing every magical person cherished and took comfort in, was destroying her from the inside? Her own magic? The thought was as horrifying as it was distressing. His mind trying to make connections with the facts he did know. Hermione's tearful face next to him didn't help his concentration.

"So, it's like an Obscurus?" He questioned.

"No, it is very different." Susan asserted, "An Obscurus is someone who tries to block their own magic, or has their magic blocked by someone else. Then the magic tries to burst out, often in a destructive fashion, and often accidentally kills the host. Whereas in this case it has nothing to do with the magic being blocked, or trying to become free, it's more like the person's body isn't suited to the type of magic. Think of her magic like an acidic potion, you would have to brew it in a special type of cauldron like lead, but instead Rose's body is pewter."

"But how does this happen? And you can heal it right? A few potions, a couple spells, and she'd be right to go?" Ron asked frantically, not even noticing Hermione shaking her head next to him with tears pouring from her eyes.

Susan definitely looked uncomfortable now with glistening eyes, "It's genetic as far as we can tell. As I said, it's not a really common condition. We're still testing and researching it. Unfortunately, it is fatal."

Hermione sobbed violently at the end, but Ron payed her no mind. The words 'genetic' and 'fatal' floating through his head in a revolving circle. His mind a maelstrom of emotion, though the most prominent were rage and sadness. Dimly he heard Hermione questioning how long their daughter had, the answer did get through to him. One year, two if they were lucky.

That helped decide his emotions for him, he felt after the rollercoaster of a day he had no more tears to give. Instead anger broke through all his thoughts. Anger at the useless Healers for not being able to fix her, anger at this condition for daring to attack his girl, anger at magic for creating such a terrible thing, anger at Hermione for being able to continue asking questions, but most importantly, it was anger at himself. He couldn't do anything, he was helpless, and now his beautiful angel was going to die. Worst, from a genetic condition, something that came from them. They had doomed her from the start, he had doomed her from the start.

"Fuck!" He shouted, in a vocal attempt at displaying his anger, before spinning around and slamming his fist into the wall. A distant cracking sound echoed in his thoughts, whether from the wall or his knuckles breaking he didn't know nor care. Hermione, and Susan, stopped talking to gaze worriedly at him. Ron ignored them, and instead continued to punch the wall, the emotions overwhelming him. Only when Hermione started calling him, and pulled back on his arm did he stop. Blankly he stared at her, not comprehending what she was trying to say to him. Susan stepped forward before she raised his bloody, and bruised fist to her eyes. She looked ready to start healing it, but Ron brushed her hands away and let his hand drop back to his side.

Looking between the concerned eyes of the two females he could only see condemnation. This was all his fault, he didn't deserve their worry, Rose deserved it. He deserved their anger, and seeing the opposite filled him with shame. Brushing past them he barged down the halls, only missing a step when Hermione's desperate plea for him to stop echoed down to him, but yet he continued on.

He pushed past anyone in his way, ignoring their shouts of annoyance or the cries from Healers to slow down. Everything was a mindless blur around him, faces indistinguishable from one another, and every room seemed to be filled with his precious little daughter, her eyes damning him with accusations. Somehow, he found himself back in the hospital entrance once more. The blonde receptions looking at his questioningly, but Ron shook his head, red hair flapping wildly about. Quickly, he headed outside. Air, fresh air was what he needed.

He appeared outside in the crowded London street, gasping for air. Bemused muggles swerved around him, a few looking oddly at the man panicking in their path. A horn honked in the distance, and Ron stumbled to a nearby alley, and once alone slid down the side of the brick wall. Placing his face in his hands, sitting on that dirty London Alley floor, Ron broke down into sobs of his own. His body violently shaking in the emotion, the setting sun providing the perfect reflection for his own dimming life.

**-End Chapter 2-**

**So there's Chapter 2. Again, I could use a Beta for this story. Hopefully you enjoyed, and any questions or thoughts can be posted in reviews or pm'd to me. **


End file.
